


Find Me

by BebbanburgBeats



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbanburgBeats/pseuds/BebbanburgBeats
Summary: A short Uhtred one shot
Relationships: Uhtred of Bebbanburg & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr blog

“Find me" she said.

“Of course, don't I always?” Uhtred smiled as he put his forehead against hers looking deep into her eyes, their hair tangling together of its own accord mirroring the way their hearts were entwined.

Eyes shining slightly with a promise of unshed tears, she turned away and mounted her horse.

“When it is over, find me" she repeated again, staring at him. He conceded a serious nod of the head.

Every time Uhtred went to battle she worried. Every time he found her again. She knew her older sister, Eadith, worried the same way about Finan. Somehow both warriors came back every time. But one day they were bound not to. She prayed now would not be that time. She couldn't let go of Uhtred yet; he had a special place in her heart and always would.

Turning her horse, she left the soon to be battlefield, following Eadith. Much as she wanted to stay, everybody had forbidden her. Even the king, Edward, had told her she could not stay and fight. He had not told her as a king, but as a friend. There was no doubt in anyone's hearts that she could handle a blade as well as any man. But she carried with her a message. A message that could unite the kingdom and build Alfred's dream of a country united under one banner. One banner that could change the course of history.

She knew not where the road would lead her, nor how long it would take but she was certain that Uhtred would find her eventually.

\----------------------------------------------

  
The years dragged by as she travelled from place to place, delivering her message to lords, kings, anyone of power who would listen. She stayed long enough in each place to convince them to join the cause before moving on to the next. There always seemed to be another place to visit, someone else to recruit. The news of Eadith and Finan's children came as she kept on her journey. The news of Edward's death came and went. Still she continued. Athelstan became king. She did not stop, her oath still sworn. Her hair slowly turned to grey.

At last it was done. There was nobody left to convince. Alfred's dream was finally realised. And Athelstan was king of it all. She supposed a trip back to Winchester to deliver news of the success was her next step. But she was tired and her heart called North.

Turning her horse, she paused at the sight of a lone rider watching her from some distance away. Sensing some sort of pull to the male figure, she spurred her horse into a slow walk.

Approaching, she started to recognise the set of his shoulders, the way he held himself.

“You found me". It was not a question, only a statement.

“Did you doubt me?”

“Not for one second, Uhtred. I knew you would come.”

“It is over now. Time to come home. You can rest there."

“You have Bebbanburg” Again, it was not a question, only a statement.

Smiling his trademark cocky smirk, he replied “Did you doubt me?”

“Never" she replied, resting her forehead against his, both of their now grey hair entwining like it had all those years ago when they said goodbye. Time had passed but their love had not, even after so much sacrificed for Alfred's dream of England.

Lacing their fingers together, they started the journey to Bebbanburg, horses following. 


End file.
